Love's Fear
by Silver1
Summary: Michael and Mimi are getting married, but can Joe find the courage to tell Mimi his true feelings before she ties the knot?


Love's Fear

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: If you're looking to buy the rights to Digimon, then you can ignore me, because I don't own them.*

Author's Note: This is my second attempt at romance. It will primarily be a Joumi, but there will also be some Daikari, as well as smaller amounts of Taiora, Junato, Kenyako, and Kathkeru (If you want to know what that is, please read the author's note at the end). 

This story takes place many years after 02 ended, and all the Digidestined are grown up. This means that their personalities will be a little different.

This is a very mature fic and will deal with some adult concepts, so it is rated R. If you are uncomfortable with the ideas of pregnancy or sexual relationships, I suggest you read something else. However, I assure everyone that nothing is done in poor taste, nor is this a hentai or lemon. That just isn't my style. Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."   


-James Baldwin

The busy sounds and vibrant energy of the city of Tokyo was lost on Joe Kido as he walked to his apartment. He looked weary and pale after such a long day, but, then again, every day was a long day. That was part of the burden that came with being one of the top surgeons in Tokyo. Joe had worked long and hard to attain his position in the medical community, and it had paid off. He was now 29, coming close to the big 3-0. He was hailed as one of the best surgeons in all of Japan, something that had made his whole family, especially his father, very proud. Joe was also proud of himself for earning his place in society, he knew he had certainly worked hard enough for it, but the truth was that a title didn't fill one's whole life. Joe would gladly take up the life of a gas station worker or a garbage man over the title of a surgeon, as long as he had that one special person.

Joe sighed and entered his apartment complex, one of the best places to live in Tokyo. He trudged over to his mailbox. It was filled to overflowing with letters. There was always some new offer to come and work at a "state-of-the-art" hospital that would provide for his every desire, but that didn't interest Joe. He was relatively happy where he was. He had a steady job, friends, colleagues, but one crucial thing was missing… 

Joe shook his head, he didn't want to go down _that_ line of thought again. Not a day when by that he didn't run the risk of thinking about her. Joe rode the elevator up to the top floor and entered his apartment. It was fairly spacious for just a bachelor's pad, and it had a fantastic view of the city. A person could see the most beautiful sunrises from this place. It wasn't that Joe liked to watch sunrises everyday, it was just that his work always got him up that early.

He sat down in the nearest chair and skimmed through the many envelopes in his hands. Several letters were from hospitals and medical boards. Joe had long since given up trying to reply to all of the proposals he got. He knew it made him look stuck-up, but he just didn't have the time to reply to all those letters. A few of the letters were bills, Joe put them in a pile to pay later on. But there was one final envelope that caught his eye. It was a pink letter with a heart sticker used to seal it. Joe was curious, but uneasy. Pink was her color. 

He opened it and read the note.

You are cordially invited to attend the joyful wedding of Mimi Tachikawa and Michael Ralston. Please come to New York City by February 6th. There will be a welcoming party at a hotel located at the address provided below. Please attend if possible. 

The hotel's address was at the very bottom of the letter. There was a handwritten note scrolled just under the pre-typed message. It read:

Please come, Joe.

    * Mimi

Joe sat silently for a moment, letting the message sink in. Wedding. Marriage. Michael and Mimi… Joe could feel his eyes starting to burn. He was suddenly angry, not at Michael or Mimi, but at himself. _You didn't really think she'd wait for you to come back, did you? You blew it, you lost her! You have no one to blame but yourself!_ Joe continued to sit in silence, alone in a room that suddenly felt big enough to hold the entire population of Japan.

********

Joe stirred to awareness just as the plane began to descend into New York. He'd made this journey several times to go to medical seminars, but this trip was far more unnerving. He couldn't stay away, Mimi had asked him to come. Joe thought about who he was going to see at the party. Mimi would definitely have her family there, and Michael's, and, of course, the other Digidestined would be there. Joe smiled slightly at the memory of his friends. They had all gone their separate ways a while ago, but they all kept in touch and gathered together every now and then. 

Being the Digidestined had taught each them how important it was to give best into whatever path their lives took. Each of the former Digidestined had made a wonderful niche in life, but things still hadn't turned out as expected. Tai and Davis had both sworn they'd become the best soccer players out there, but neither one had made it into pros. Rather than give up on their dream of sports, Tai and Davis had partnered up and now owned their own sports store. They had also sponsored several junior-league soccer teams. "Passing on the torch" as they called it. 

Sora had taken over her mother's flower shop, and was turning out a good business. Matt hadn't made it as a rock star, but he had become a music teacher, and was currently instructing classes in Odaiba College. Izzy had made his future through the Internet. He had created and sold several search engines, and was an expert programmer for a large company. The other had started to call him the "mini Bill Gates." It was only half a joke.

TK was in France, studying art and working a few jobs to pay his way through art school. Kari had turned her love of photography into a business, and had been featured in several photo exhibitions. Yolei had turned down the chance to take over her parent's grocery store. Instead, she had become a skillful computer engineer, and often worked alongside Izzy. Ken, a genius to the end, was a prized scholar who taught philosophy. His experience as the Digimon Emperor had given him a reflective and philosophical persona. Cody, following in the steps of his grandfather and father, was a rookie police officer. He was quickly becoming one of the best on the force. Mimi was a top fashion designer in New York, and now she was engaged. Joe felt his heart sink a little.

The other Digidestined had also begun to settle down. Tai had fallen in love with Sora, and they were married with twin kids. Izzy was currently seeing someone, though Joe hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the person, or hearing her name. Izzy was somewhat shy when it came to girlfriends. TK was married to Katharine, a French Digidestined who he had met during the Digidestined's travels around the world to return Digimon to the Digital World. They were very happy together, and were considering expanding their family. Ken and Yolei had only married a year ago, and were still getting used to living together. 

Probably the most surprising couples of all were Matt and his wife, Jun, and Davis being married to Kari. Joe had never found out why those four had ended up together. Davis and Kari had been a surprise, but Matt and Jun were nothing short of a miracle. Both couples had been through rocky relationships. They probably held the record for the most on-again, off-again courtships. The others had made it a hobby of taking bets on how long it would take for Matt to apologize to Jun, or how long it would be before Davis did something wonderfully humble to win back Kari's affection. That was life, Joe figured, so full of unexpected turns. Although, some turns were more pleasant than others. 

He wasn't sure how to react when he saw Mimi and Michael together. Joe had never met Michael, and he hadn't heard much about him besides what Mimi had told him when they had been going out. This was going to be an uncomfortable meeting.

The plane landed and Joe had an easy enough time getting his bags and finding a taxi. He had the driver follow the address on the letter, and in no time he was in front of the hotel. Joe couldn't help but notice that it was a very expensive hotel. He paid the driver, with what Joe considered to be a generous tip given the driver's poor skills and frightening persona, and entered the hotel. This was the hotel where most of Mimi's guests would be staying until the wedding. Joe took a deep breath, and followed signs to where people would be gathering for the reception. 

"Joe!" Davis and Kari came up right behind him. Davis gave him a pat on the back that nearly knocked Joe's glasses off. Davis hadn't changed much from the energetic young troublemaker he had once been. He had grown lean and handsome, and his maroon colored hair was now combed flat with a part running down the center. Kari also resembled her younger self, except that her hair was now longer, and tied back in a ponytail. 

Joe smiled, shook Davis' hand, and gave Kari a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How have you two been?" 

Kari said, "We're doing fine. Davis and Tai just bought land to create a second sports store, and I've got another photo gallery presentation in two weeks. But how are you, Joe? You've been doing some great things yourself."

Davis nodded, "Yeah, it's getting so we can't pick up the paper without reading about the great Dr. Joe Kido." Joe blushed slightly. 

Kari said, "It's great to see you here, Joe."

Davis nodded, "We didn't think you'd show. Ow!" Kari elbowed Davis in the ribs sharply. Davis added quickly, "Because of the all your medical work, that is!"

Joe nodded, "I understand. Thanks, but Mimi asked me to come, and I want to wish her well." 

Kari said, "We'd better get inside. See you later, Joe." She led Davis towards the meeting room. Joe could hear her hiss, "I can't believe you actually said that!"  
Davis defended himself, "You were the one who said he probably wouldn't come!"  
"But _I_ didn't say it to his face!" Joe smiled as their squabbling died down. He followed them at a slow pace. He wanted them to greet Mimi before he did. The irony of the situation almost made Joe laugh. After all those life-or-death situations in the Digital World, Joe was most terrified to see a girl. _Bring on the Dark Masters any day. _

Deciding to get things over with, Joe quickened his pace and finally reached the gathering room for the party. The doors were propped open, revealing a large room furnished with bright lights, sofas and chairs, and a small buffet of cheese, crackers, fruit, and drinks. 

Joe instantly saw his friends among the assembly of well wishers. Sora was there, giving Mimi a big hug and talking with her ecstatically. Tai was busy keeping tabs on his two children, Ryo and Uki. Matt, still lean and handsome, was talking with Izzy, who was still short for his age. Jun, now with a smaller hairstyle, was talking with TK's wife Katharine. Katharine was stunningly beautiful with golden-blond hair that curled down her shoulders, and sparkling blue eyes. TK, his blond hair still cut short but now much tidier, was busy catching up with Davis and Kari, who had finished saying their hellos to Mimi. Ken, who looked almost exactly like his younger self, had managed to ensnare Cody in a philosophical debate, which didn't really seem to phase Cody. Cody was surprisingly tall and handsome, he still had a firm expression on his face, but his features had softened slightly as he had learned to lighten up a little. Yolei was busy talking to a small group of guests. The biggest change for Yolei was her choice to wear contact lenses. Her hair still reached beneath her shoulders.

Mimi's parents were there too. Despite their graying hair, they still beamed like newly-weds, so proud of their daughter. Their looks darkened upon seeing Joe. He imagined that they hadn't forgiven him for hurting Mimi. Joe couldn't blame them, he had forgiven himself either. 

And there was Mimi. Even among all these people, Mimi still shinned like a star. Her brown, rich hair was long and flowing, as soft as silk. Her eyes still sparkled like rubies. Joe wasn't the least bit surprised at how her smile made his heart melt. Michael was standing next to her. He was tall, and, Joe had to admit, very handsome. He had bright blond hair and deep blue eyes. He also had an air of regality about him. 

Joe realized that he was staring and quickly forced himself into the room. He approached Mimi, and secretly wiped his hand off, which had started to sweat. "Hello, Mimi." Joe's voice was deep and somber, even though he tried to sound happy. 

Mimi's eyes brightened, "Joe! You came!" She made a move to hug him, but stopped. Some of the shine left her eyes. "Thank you." 

Joe asked, "How have you been?"

Mimi replied, "I've been good. But how about you, Joe? I read about you all the news. You've been doing an incredible job."

Joe smiled, "Thanks. But you've been doing some incredible things too. I've seen some of your shows. You do wonderful work." Joe looked at Mimi's fiancée. He offered his hand, "I'm Joe Kido."

Michael looked at Joe's hand with some hesitation. He then smiled and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you." 

Joe lied through his teeth, "I was so happy to hear about your engagement. I hope you two will be very happy together."

Michael placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder, "I know we will be." Mimi didn't say anything, she just continued to look at Joe. He couldn't read her look. It wasn't happy, or sad, or angry. It was a mixture of all emotions. 

Joe quickly thought up an excuse to leave, "I think I'll go ask Matt how he likes teaching. Excuse me." Mimi opened her mouth to speak, but Joe slipped away before she could stop him. Joe hid himself among the crowd of guests, and one hour later, he slipped out the exit when no one was looking. _You're a coward, Joe._

********

Joe walked down the street towards the nearest bar. He didn't normally drink, but he needed a little something to steady his nerves. He felt as if the world was falling down around his shoulders. This whole ordeal was too much for him._This never would have happened if you had shown a little backbone. But instead you chickened out, and this is the result of that decision. _

A cheerful voice rang out, "Hi, Joe!" Davis was standing on the corner of the street.

Joe blinked, "Davis? What are you doing here?"

Davis said, "Oh, you know. Need a night out from 'the old ball-and-chain.'"

Joe smiled, "Kari would kill you if she heard you call her that."

Davis nodded, "Yeah, so not a word to her, okay?" Joe nodded. Davis offered, "Buy you a beer?" Joe accepted and they entered the bar.

Sitting at a table, the two of them talked for a while about "the old days." Both of them remembered meeting their Digimon for the first time. They remembered all the fun they'd had, and all the times they'd come close to losing everything. 

Joe asked, "I have a question for you, Davis. If you had to go back and do it all over again, would you still choose to be a Digidestined?"

Davis nodded, "Absolutely. I don't want to think about where I'd be if I hadn't become a Digidestined. I had a great friend in Veemon (and I still do), I made a lot of friends around the world, and I got to be with Kari. I wouldn't trade that for anything." Davis then asked, "What about you? Any regrets?"

Joe shook his head, "No. I wouldn't want to give that up either. I'm glad I got to know everyone. We all became such good friends."

"Including Mimi?" 

Joe was silent for a moment. Suddenly, he knew why Davis had been waiting for him outside the bar. "Pretty slick of you, Davis."

Davis nodded, "I can be a little sneaky sometimes. Kari saw you leave early, Joe, and everyone noticed it. Joe, what happened between you and Mimi? Neither of you ever talks about it, but ever since you two broke up you haven't said more than two words to each other. It's obvious that you still care about her, so why can't you just say it?"

Joe began turning his mug of beer slowly. "Do you really want to know?" 

Davis nodded, "It helps to get these things off your chest." 

Joe's gaze became distant. "It was about a year after you and the others saved the Digital World and the digiport closed again. Mimi was visiting from America and we just happened to bump into each other. I was happy to see her again, so I invited her to lunch. We talked for a while and I realized how much fun it was to be around her. So, I asked her out on a date, a real date, dinner and a movie. It went pretty well, and we decided to go out again the next time she visited. Actually, we ended up going out on dates just about every time she came back to Japan. The more time we spent together, the more I came to enjoy everything about her. She's so fun and carefree. My family's full of strict people, especially my father, so it was nice being with someone who wasn't always fixated on social status, or education, or financing. And Mimi had such wonderful dreams. She'd tell me all about how she wanted to become a famous designer and travel all over the world doing fashion shows. She also told me about how she wanted to get married and have a big family."

Davis smiled, "Sounds as if you two were pretty close."

Joe nodded, "We were, and we grew closer and closer with every conversation. We also began to write and e-mail each other all the time. Not a day went by that I didn't receive a letter from Mimi, and I replied to every single one." Joe's expression turned somber. "I fell in love with Mimi. Everything about her was so wonderful, it still is. Her personality, her enthusiasm, the way she is so friendly to everyone (even people she doesn't think very highly of)."

Davis asked, "That's not me, is it?"

Joe actually laughed, "No, Davis, Mimi thinks very highly of you." Joe continued with his story, "We dated all the way through college. Then, one night, Mimi led me back to her hotel. I wasn't all that nervous. She and I had often visited each other's homes to share a meal. But, when we were done eating, Mimi said that she was going to bed, and she… she left the bedroom door open."

Davis blinked, "Oh…" 

"Yeah, oh. I knew what she was suggesting, and I can't say that it wasn't tempting. But, the thought of spending a night with Mimi scared me somehow. I was just so uncertain. I loved her, but I just could bring myself to be with her, not like that… I-I left her hotel that night without even saying goodbye." Joe buried his face in his hands. "I ran away. I ran away from the most important person in my life! Mimi went back to America the next day, and her letters stopped coming. I also stopped writing, and we just drifted apart. All this happened because I ran away!" 

Davis said, "Joe, you weren't running away. Maybe you just weren't ready to take that step with Mimi."

"But I left her! I was afraid! What kind of guy is afraid of the person he loves?"

Davis was silent for a moment. Then, he gave a wry smile. "Kari's pregnant." 

Joe blinked, "What?"

Davis smile widened, "Kari's two weeks pregnant with our fist kid. I'm going to be a dad; and that scares me half to death."

Joe asked, "Why?"

Davis sighed, "I've never had any experience as a father. I don't know what to do or if I'm up to raising children. It scares me, and it would be easier to just run away. But I won't do that. Kari and the baby mean way too much to me to simply run away. I love them too much."

Joe asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Davis replied, "This is just like your situation with Mimi. You were afraid to be with Mimi, and I'm afraid that I'm not good enough to be a father. But I'm can't run away. I know now that being afraid or nervous is part of being in love. Love isn't always flowers and roses. Sometimes it scares you because you have to drop all of your defenses. I remember when Kari and I fell in love. She was one of the few people who saw through my oversized ego and saw what she called, 'the real me.' It made me a little uncomfortable at first. I'm not used to letting people that close to me. It was scary, but it was beautiful too."

Joe nodded, "Just like me and Mimi… Can I ask you a personal question, Davis?"

"Of course." 

"What was it like when you and Kari first made love?"

Davis joked, "You're a doctor, you figure it out!"

Joe didn't laugh, "I'm serious, Davis."

Davis' grin faded. "Okay, but you don't breathe a word of this to anyone, alright?" Joe nodded. Davis lowered his voice slightly. "The first thing I think you should know is that Kari and I didn't have sex on the first try. Actually, we had several, um, 'false starts.'"

"Why?"

"I was nervous. I'd never been with a woman before and I didn't know how to act. I was worried. Would I do something wrong? Would I offend her somehow? Or would I just not please her? I was so worried and nervous that I just could go through with it."

Joe asked, "So, how when did you finally… succeed?" 

Davis smiled, "Well, every time I failed to 'get in the mood' Kari would talk to me. She told me that she was just as nervous as I was, because neither of us had had any experience at that sort of thing. When she talked I felt calmer, and less afraid. Eventually, with Kari's help, I wasn't afraid anymore. And when we made love, it was so incredible. The whole world just vanished and Kari was the only thing left. She was so beautiful, and I loved her so much that all my fears vanished. For one whole night I was completely open and vulnerable, all my defenses just dropped. But I wasn't afraid, because I was with someone I loved." Davis' face turned a little red. "Joe, it's okay that you were scared the first time out. Not all of us are Casanovas who can be with women at the drop of a hat. Love, real love, takes time. You have to get to know the person before you fall in love with them. Mimi will understand that you were nervous, she probably was too. But the fact that she was willing to take that step shows how much she loves you. I think you should tell her that you still love her. I mean, it's obvious that you do."

Joe shook his head, "But she's engaged to Michael."

Davis replied, "That shouldn't stop you. It's just like being a Digidestined, you have to give it your best shot or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Tell Mimi how you feel, and let her decide. If she chooses to stay with Michael, that's too bad, but at least you'll know you didn't hold back. If she gives the two of you a second chance, then everything will be okay. You have to at least try." 

Joe was silent for a long time, then he nodded. "You're right, Davis. I'll talk to Mimi tomorrow."

Davis shook his head, "No, you'll talk to her _tonight_. If you wait, you'll just think of a reason to talk yourself out of it."

Joe nodded, "Can I ask you one other question?" Davis nodded and Joe asked, "How'd you know I'd come here?"

Davis smiled, "This is the kind of place that I used to come to when Kari and I had a fight or when I was nervous. That's another thing about love, it's never perfect at first. Kari and I had to get used to each other as we fell in love, and I'm sure the same was true for Tai and Sora, TK and Katherine, Ken and Yolei, and Matt and Jun. We've all been in your situation, Joe, and you're not alone. We'll back you up."

"Thanks, Davis." Joe shook his friend's hand. "I've got to get going."

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

Davis said, "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone that Kari's pregnant. We're waiting until after we get back to Japan to tell everyone."

Joe nodded, congratulated Davis, left the bar and headed directly to the hotel. Mimi was staying there with her family.

********

Joe knocked on the door to Mimi's hotel room. His heart was threatening to jump right out of his chest. The whole way back, Joe had reflected on Davis' words. It was true that Joe had some defenses set up from letting people get too close. His professional attitude and his original pessimism where good examples of that. _I can't let those get in the way this time. If I do, I'll lose Mimi again_. But what would he do if Michael was with her? How in the world could Joe talk to Mimi if Michael was there?

The door opened, revealing Mimi in a pink robe. "Joe?"

"Hi, Mimi." Joe stood there for a moment, just looking at her. "Um, can-can I come in?"

Mimi had a momentary look of surprise on her face, but then she nodded. Joe entered the room like a rocket, afraid that someone in the hall was watching. Joe walked directly into the small living room. He was as stiff as a wooden board. He looked around, and was surprised to see that this was a room for one. "Where's Michael?"

Mimi blushed slightly, "We… don't spend nights together. Not before the wedding, anyway."

Joe was surprised, but a little relieved. This made things easier.

Mimi was the first one to speak. "You left the reception early today. I was hoping to speak with you a little more." 

"About what?"

Mimi shrugged and sat on the couch. Joe did the same, but sat as far apart as possible. Mimi said, "I haven't heard from you in over three years. I wanted to know what had been going on in your life after we… we…" She shook her head and didn't continue to speak.

Joe nodded somberly. "My life's been pretty routine. I get up every morning, work my head off at the hospital, then I come home drop-dead tired and fall asleep."

Mimi smiled slightly, "You always did find pleasure in simple routines."

Joe shook his head, "I don't enjoy this routine. What about you, Mimi? What have you been doing all this time besides your fashion business?" 

Mimi replied, "When I came back from Japan, I threw myself into my work. It wasn't as much fun as I had hoped. I ran into Michael again, and we spent a lot of time together. We grew close and then…"

Joe nodded, "And then he asked you to marry him. I'm glad you found someone." Actually, Joe wasn't, but he couldn't think of anything to say right now. He was still lying because he couldn't find the courage to say what he wanted to. But he could feel the words building inside of him. They were starting to find their way into his mouth.

"Yeah…" Mimi didn't sound too happy. "Is there anyone special in your life, Joe?"

Joe replied, "No, no one special." The words welled up in Joe's mouth, demanding to be released. They all came out in a rush. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm sorry I left that night!"

Mimi blinked in surprise. "Sorry? For… for that night at the hotel?"

Joe nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry I ran away."

Mimi looked stunned, "W-why did you leave that night?"

Joe replied, "I was afraid. I wasn't sure if I was ready or not to spend a night with you, and I became so afraid that I just ran away."

"You were afraid?" Tears welled up in Mimi's eyes. "Don't you think I was afraid, Joe? I wasn't sure about that night, but it was something I wanted because I was in love with you! But then you left and I thought… I thought…" She began to cry and buried her face in her hands.

Joe crept closer and gently pulled Mimi's hands away from her face. "Thought what?"

Tears were streaming down Mimi's face. "I thought that you considered me a slut because I wanted to spend a night with you. I thought you hated me!" She began to cry even harder.

Joe's eyes widened. "NO! Mimi, I'd never think that of you. You mean the world to me, I don't think you're a slut at all. I was scared, scared of taking such a big step."

"I'm sorry." Mimi wept, "I forced you away. I was moving too fast and I forced you away."

Joe shook his head, "No, you didn't. I made a mistake by letting my fear get the better of me. I've never been very brave."

Mimi said, "That's not true, Joe. You're one of the bravest people I know. But you're more than brave. You're kind, and you're gentle, and you're so caring. No matter how busy your schedule was or how many papers you had to write, you always made time for me. You made me feel so special, and that's what I love about you. I love you for your kindness and gentleness. I wanted to show you how much I loved you, but I wasn't thinking about how you might have felt. I didn't think you'd be as nervous as I was." She moved her face closer to Joe's. "I haven't come close to being with anyone since that night, Joe, not even with Michael."

Joe's voice was quiet, as if he were anticipating something. "But you're engaged to Michael."

Mimi moved even closer. Her lips were so close and just begging to be kissed. "I love Michael, but I love you even more, Joe. I've never stopped loving you. I just-" Joe cut her off by kissing her with all the pent up love and passion he'd been feeling for three endless years. He ran is fingers through her hair while she caressed his face with her hands.

Joe felt more happy and alive than he had been in his whole life. So why were tears streaming down his face too? Joe pulled his lips away from Mimi's. "Mimi, I don't want you to marry Michael. I want you to marry me."

"Really?"

Joe smiled, "I've never wanted anything more in my life. I love you, Mimi. You're the most precious thing in the world to me." He wiped the tears from her face and gently helped her stand up. "And I want to show you how much I love you." Joe could feel his guts turn to jelly, but he ignored the feeling. He took Mimi's hand and began to guide her towards the bedroom. 

Mimi asked, "Are… are you sure?" 

Joe nodded, "I've never been more sure in my life."

********

A cool breeze came through the window and sent a tingle through Joe's body. He was lying in bed with his arm wrapped around Mimi, who was resting her head on his shoulder. Joe felt absolutely incredible. Words couldn't describe how happy he was. He had been lying helpless in Mimi's arms, and he had savored every moment of it. It had been frightening at first to drop all of his guards, but he trusted Mimi, and they had shared the experience to its fullest potential.

Mimi's voice was barely above a whisper, "How do you feel, love?" Joe felt a fresh surge of joy at Mimi's choice of a nickname.

"I feel fantastic. Better than I've ever felt in my life. You?"

Mimi cooed, "The same." Joe ran his fingers through Mimi's hair and caressed her forehead.

"What will you tell Michael?"

Mimi considered for a moment. "I'll tell him the truth. I have to follow my heart, and my heart is with you. Michael is a very kind and caring person. He'll understand, and I'm sure he'll find someone special for him, just like I found my special someone." She kissed Joe.

Joe smiled, "I am so glad I found the courage to come here tonight."

Mimi nodded, "Me too. Now, let's get some sleep. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Joe frowned, "Things?"

Mimi said, "Of course, silly. We've got to break the news to everyone, reintroduce you to my parents, and begin to get ready for our wedding."

Joe nodded, "Oh yeah. I'll have to contact my parents. My father's been trying to pair me up with female doctors for the last three years. This will be a real shock to his system."

Mimi laughed, "Too bad for him. Trust me, Joe, what we have is never going to go away."

********

Two months later, in Japan, Joe found himself in a situation even more unnerving than his first night with Mimi. It was his wedding day. He stood there at the alter, waiting for the music to start. Davis was standing right next to him as his best man. Joe figured it was only fitting since it had been Davis who had helped Joe confess his feelings to Mimi. Sora would be the maid of honor, and her daughter, Uki, was to be the flower girl. 

Joe looked out over the landscape. Tai was sitting with Ryo, and Kari, who was next to them, looked slightly plump with her first unborn child. Ken and Yolei were sitting with Matt and Jun, and TK, Katherine, Izzy, and Cody were in the next pew. Mimi's parents were standing close by, brimming with pride over the whole event. Joe's family there too. His mother was in tears already, and his brother was shinning with an equal amount of joy. Joe's father was less enthusiastic. He hadn't approved of Joe's choice for a bride, but Joe didn't care. As long as he treated Mimi with respect, Joe didn't care what opinion his father had. This was too important to Joe.

Michael was there too. Ever the gentleman, Michael had bowed out gracefully and wished Joe and Mimi happiness with no ill will. Michael was still staying out of the dating stream for the moment, but Joe was sure that Michael would make someone very happy in the near future. 

The music began to play, and Joe instantly straitened up. The doors at the back of the chapel opened, and in walked Mimi. She wore a stunning wedding dress, and even through the vale she looked beautiful. Joe's heart skipped several beats at seeing her. This was the start of a whole new life for them. His routine was as good as shot, but he didn't care. Love, children, growing old together, it was all laid out before them. Joe waited as Mimi walked down the aisle. Looking at her, Joe was as happy as any person could be in his entire life. And he wasn't the least bit afraid. Well, maybe a little.

The Beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: *Whew,* I'm blushing a little as I write this. I was in the mood to write a slightly more adult story, and this is the result. I imagine some people are surprised that I wrote a primarily Joumi fic, given that I'm usually waving the Daikari flag. I've always liked the concept of Joe and Mimi together, but they don't need as much defending as Davis and Kari do. Joe and Mimi had one of the few moments in the show that I considered to be even remotely romantic. They _talked_. It wasn't that they saved each other's lives, or cried each other's names in the middle of a battle, they just talked. I think that's the key to developing a believable relationship in a story. If it's just saving each other's lives, then I can't consider it a romance.

For those of you who don't know yet, Katherine is an extra Digidestined like Michael who will be appearing in a future episode. She's a French girl who is partnered with Floramon (who digivolves into Kiwimon). Tai and TK meet her, and the first word out of both of their mouths is "Kawaii" (Japanese for "cute"). At the end of the show, TK kisses Katherine on the cheek, and so does Tai (it's sort of a kiss sandwich). Now, before anyone starts freaking out or hating Katherine because TK or Tai gave her a small kiss, I think I should remind everyone that this doesn't change anything. One kiss doesn't seal a relationship, so TK can still wind up with anyone (especially Kari). However, since I am a Daikari supporter, I liked having someone to pair TK with so he wouldn't be left out of the whole romance deal. I guess Katherine's character suits my needs as a writer.

Finally, to all Michael x Mimi fans (I know that there are a few out there), I am so sorry that I broke those two up for Joe and Mimi. I never like it when one couple gets the shaft because of another, but I needed a source of conflict for this story, and Mimi's engagement to another man was the best choice. Michael, unfortunately, was the perfect character to initiate such conflict. I was only guessing on Michael's last name, because the show never mentioned it. I don't see what everyone has against Michael. He only had a small part in one episode and already he seems to be public enemy #1. He's more of an underdog than Davis (believe me, that's really low). I'll have to start supporting him too…


End file.
